A Knight's Tale
by gothichellcat
Summary: My own version of La Blue Evita's story since it was discontinued (T.T) Pls read her story first before reading mine..Plot belongs to La Blue Evita What is a girl like Serenity to do when the man she loves seems to hate her? Become a knight of course.. Warning: Rated M for Lemon and language (just to be on the safe side)...not suitable for kids and the immature
1. Chapter 1

**Author****Note:**_** *Please read before**_** continuing*** After waiting for several years for the original Fanfiction _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita, to be updated I was heartbroken to find out that she had put it up for adoption and would not be continuing the story. So I did what every heart broken fanfiction fan would do, make my own version..lol

**Disclaimer:**Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita

**A Knight's Tale**

**Chapter 1**

The kingdom of Juuban lay slumbering as the moon, full and luminous, shone brightly on the land. At the center-most point of Juuban stood a magnificent castle, with its many tiered buildings glittering like diamonds under the moon's glow. A shaft of light peeked in from a heavily draped window, barely illuminating the room sheltering the sleeping form of Juuban's current ruler, Prince Endymion. The curtain billowing from the slight breeze that entered through the open window was the only thing that disturbed the otherwise still night. All was peaceful and calm within the kingdom, or so it seemed.

Stealthily, a small figure emerged from one of the room's darkened corners and quietly crept up to the massive bed that held the sleeping prince. "Like Sleeping Beauty," the figure sighed quietly, longingly gazing upon the dimly lit face of Prince Endymion. "Except, there's no way anyone can kiss him and live to tell the tale."

Prince Endymion was widely known for his deadly prowess in the battlefield, among other things. Sinfully long lashes created half moons upon tanned, high cheekbones. Had he been awake, one may gaze into the cold and hypnotizing sapphire eyes of the Prince. A Grecian nose flaring slightly with each breath, thin lips that can harden into a grim line or soften into a playful, mocking grin, a strong jaw relaxed in sleep. The Prince was only covered from the waist down by a thin blanket, his bare chest exposed to the cool night air hinting at the current state of Endymion's undress, a thought which brought a blush upon the intruder's cheeks. Muscled arms and a defined chest, unyielding even in a relaxed pose, seemed to glisten under the scarce lighting of the room.

The sound of rustling leaves suddenly broke through the quiet night, startling the silent intruder watching over the prince. Quickly and with feline-like grace, the mysterious individual leapt through the open window and landed safely upon a clearing in the rose gardens right below. A hiss was heard as the figure unsheathes their sword in preparation for an oncoming attack. As the sword left it's protective sleeve, strapped around the figures back, the light of the moon glinted upon the sword as it descended in a downward arc. Silently scanning the surrounding area, head cocked to the side, and listening intently, the mysterious figure's eyes narrowed and searched for the slightest movement amongst the fragrant bushes.

The moon shone brightly onto the unmoving body, a decidedly petite and feminine one, highlighting each curve and deepening each hollow along her body. Although completely clad in an all black outfit, covered from the base of the neck down to her ankles, black gloves and knee high leather boots covered her hands and feet, the entire outfit itself left almost nothing to the imagination as it clung to the silent female's curvy body. Completing the outfit, a long black scarf covered her hair and face, leaving only an opening for her startling cerulean blue eyes to shine through as it continued to peer into her dark surroundings.

Another sound of rustling amongst the leaves caused her to quickly step forward, intent on engaging the unknown enemy in combat only to find herself...flat on her back gazing up at the moon. Blinking owlishly, a blush slowly crept upon her cheeks. Thankfully hidden beneath the black scarf, she quickly flipped back onto her feet. "Damnit all!" Serenity silently cursed as she realized much to her immense embarrassment that she had another one of her famous klutz attacks. In her defense the grass was dampened from the cool of the night, yet it did not lessen her embarrassment over her clumsiness. Serenity immediately scanned the bushes and trees of the garden and spotted a harmless brown bunny munching on a bit of grass in front of her.

Concluding that, due to the late hour, it was just her tired mind playing tricks on her, Serenity decided to turn in for the night. Sheathing her sword, Serenity headed down the path that led to the female quarters. Due to her thoughts of a warm bed waiting for her, Serenity failed to see a dagger, buried to the hilt, in the grass just a few feet from where she had tripped. Had she not tripped the dagger would have found a home directly where her heart was. Unbeknownst to Serenity, a dark shadow rose from one of the many rose bushes littering the castle half an hour after she had departed, and deciding it was safe enough, the shadow quickly fled into the dark night.

Back in her room, Serenity quietly closed the large oak door, ensuring that she made as little noise as possible. A quick glance around the Spartan-like room did not give any hint of what the occupant was like, or if they were male or female. A four poster bed dominated one wall of the room, a small chest rested at the foot of the bed, a small bathing area in one corner, and a larger chest resting near a small vanity with a window overlooking one of the rose gardens surrounding the castle. Various types of weaponry decorated the wall opposite of the vanity. The only indication that a female dwelled within its walls was a small vase of fresh flowers on the window sill and the delicate sheer white curtains that covered the window.

Serenity slowly unwound the long scarf covering her head, and let the material dropped to the ground as she continued into the room. Long, silver-blond hair flowed freely down her back, its tips nearly touching the floor. The removal of the scarf revealed thickly lashed and sleepy cerulean eyes, slashing brows several shades darker than the hair atop her head, high cheekbones flushed from the cold night air despite the protection of the scarf, luscious full pink lips, a small pointed chin, and a small delicately upturned nose topped an angelic face an artist would be salivating to paint.

Slowly stripping off more clothes, leaving a trail behind her as Serenity made her way to the bed. Inch by inch, smooth porcelain skin, with the occasional small scar due to training, was revealed as each article of clothing fell to the ground. Finally, she placed the sword beside the bed before slipping her unclothed body beneath the warm, inviting covers. Serenity moaned, as she burrowed herself into the bed, delighting in the warmth and security provided underneath the covers. Even as a child, despite the cold nights that were a common occurrence in Juuban, Serenity always slept in the nude. As she grew older, and much to the protest of her mother, Serenity continued the habit, seeing nothing wrong with it. Serenity's eyes fluttered closed, sleep slowly overcoming her, the moon continued to shine brightly and watch over the land of Juuban and its inhabitants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****Note:**_** *Please read before**_** continuing*** After waiting for several years for the original Fanfiction _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita, to be updated I was heartbroken to find out that she had put it up for adoption and would not be continuing the story. So I did what every heart broken fanfiction fan would do, make my own version..lol

**Disclaimer:**Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita

**Chapter 2**

_*10 years ago*_

An anxious 10 year old Serenity Arianrhod fiddled with her necklace, silver with a delicate crescent moon pendant embedded with tiny diamonds, constantly glancing at the double doors leading to the Ballroom. Dressed in black armour with silver trimmings, made proudly by her skilled father, as she waited outside in the receiving area to be called forth by the king. Today, Serenity will be knighted along with four other girls chosen to be the last guardians for the Royal Family. Serenity and her group will be sent off to far distant lands to learn varying arts of combat all for the purpose of ensuring the safety of the King and his family should the need arise.

The first of its kind in all of history, the event was held for girls ages 10-18. Despite her small stature and being the youngest of the five girls, Serenity was able to defeat each of her opponents placing her at the top. Out of the thousands of girls, most had entered in hopes of getting closer to the Prince thus making it an easy win for Serenity. Although, she _did_ encounter difficulties with the four other girls currently waiting with her.

Most especially during her competition with the tall, green-eyed brunette girl polishing a wicked looking dagger at one side of the hallway. The girl, Lita Tyrrell, was tall for an average 14 year old, strong and incredibly adept in hand to hand combat as well as fencing. The only way Serenity had won the competition was a lucky kick to the stomach when the opening presented itself.

The other three girls in the room were around the same age range, with Lita being the oldest and Serenity the youngest.

Raye Serafino, a 12 year old girl with amethyst eyes and raven hair, paced back and forth in front of the doors leading to the ballroom. A veritable master at archery, skilled at fencing, and a fiery temper all bundled up into one little girl, Raye proved to be a worthy opponent during the course of the tournament, earning a small measure of respect in Serenity's eyes. Had they not constantly bicker at the slightest provocation, they would see how much they had in common.

Mina Brylant, of similar age to Raye, had long golden hair, cornflower blue eyes and a cheery smile. An all-around girly girl, but in no way is she weak. Brilliant at strategizing and various weaponry, Mina is a force to be reckoned with.

Next was 11 year old Amy Melia, with aquamarine eyes and hair so black it casts a blue sheen whenever a ray of light hits it, quietly reading near a window opposite the ballroom doors. Book smart, excellent swordsmanship, and eerily proficient with potion making, it would be a grave error to any enemy who believed Amy was just harmless little girl.

Each girl, although young in age, was in the making to become one of the world's greatest warriors. It did not hurt that each girl would become a beautiful maiden in their own right as they grew into their features as well. Even more so with Serenity, whose wide cerulean eyes that seem so childlike, yet can take on a mature and calculating look when engaging an opponent in battle. Light blond hair, almost silver in certain lights, and an angelic face made to break many a heart when she grew up. For now heart-breaking was the least of the little girl's worries.

"Please god, don't make me have another clutz attack and I promise to hold off on sweets," Serenity prayed fervently.

"... At least for the rest of the night" she finished sheepishly, while hoping they would be called soon so she can get this whole ceremony over and done with.

Finally the Ballroom doors opened, "Ladies please, right this way" the castle steward politely stated, "King Mamari and Queen Savet would greatly appreciate your attendance tonight," bowing low, the impeccably dressed steward ushered the girls into the brightly lit room. The girls stepped into the glittering ballroom, surrounded by dashing men escorting their women all of whom were wearing dazzling jewel-toned or pastel gowns, chatting or dancing the night away. The Ballroom itself was grand with high cathedral ceilings and sparkling chandeliers placed here and there throughout the room, opened French doors that lead to secluded terraces and beyond onto the infamous rose gardens that surrounded the castle. Serenity had never seen anything so grand, or so crowded. Despite the number of people in the room, the crowd made way for the girls as they made the slow trek to the Royal family sitting on magnificent thrones at the opposite side of the room, the lively chatter slowly winding down as the partygoers gazed upon them.

Although Serenity had joined the tournament with the intention of showing the world her skills and gaining the honor of protecting the Royal family, she had only ever saw the King and Queen during the tournament. Never having met Prince Endymion, Serenity turn her head towards the smaller throne situated beside the King and Queen in curiosity. Eyes widening, Serenity's breath caught in the back of her throat as she saw the prince for the first time.

_That's the prince?_, she thought wildly.

Sitting, with an expression of boredom, was an extremely beautiful dark-haired youth garbed in the finest clothes. Serenity, so focused on Prince Endymion, tripped and would have fallen flat on her face had it not been for the two pairs of hands that grabbed onto her arms in the nick of time. Looking up, a blushing Serenity saw that her saviors were Amy and Lita.

"Thank you" said Serenity, gratefully.

"No problem, we're all a little nervous too" Ami murmured quietly as a pale Lita stiffly nodded in agreement.

Thankfully none of the girls noticed Serenity gawking at the prince. Lifting her chin up high, despite the blush on her cheeks, Serenity strutted forward imitating the way her older brothers, Malachite and Jadeite, often walked .

Queen Savet grinned from beneath her delicate fan as she watched little Serenity arrogantly walked towards them. The queen had noticed Serenity's near fall and the cause for her near accident too. Eyes, of a similar shade to her son's, shifted to gaze affectionately at her only child. Endymion, was intently watching Serenity, his lips twisted in a half amused and half mocking smile.

For quite sometime now, his mother had noticed, how aloof Endymion had become. Even at 17 years of age Endymion, often emanated a cold calculating aura. The only other emotion he seemed to posses is a passionate rage towards an enemy when in the middle of battle or lust, if you can label that as an emotion, towards any willing female that crossed his path. There were none of the softer emotions that was so abundant when Endymion was just a child clinging to her skirts. This was the first time Queen Savet had noticed any change in his demeanor and it was directed towards the little blond girl currently strutting her way towards them.

"Hmmm."

"Is there something wrong, my love?" King Mamari inquired, sending her a questioning look.

Patting the hand resting on the armrest, Queen Savet sent him a dazzling smile. "Oh, it's nothing dear," she said with a twinkle in her eyes, "Just daydreaming".

The Queen returned her gaze towards Serenity as she reached the Royal family, and hoped that this tiny little girl will continue to bring out more of the old Endymion she knew and loved.

Thankfully the ceremony lasted no more than half an hour, and in the end the girls received their honorary titles as knights of the kingdom. For the rest of the evening they were free to mingle with the other guests and sample the best dishes the kingdom had to offer.

Serenity wasted no time in heading to the table where all the sweetmeats and pastries lay. Piling several pastries onto her already filled plate, Serenity did not notice a presence behind her until she nearly collided into a tall, hard body, and dropping several pastries in the process. Eyeing the fallen pastries with a sorrowful glance, Serenity whipped her head up ready to lash out at the idiot that she nearly bumped into, only to meet the bored gaze of the Prince. Blushing to the roots of her hair, Serenity bowed awkwardly in greeting. "G-g-g-g-good evening Prince Endymi-mi-mion," stuttered Serenity, grimacing at her tone. _Pull yourself together Serenity! It's not like he's the only handsome boy you've encountered today_, she berated herself inwardly. Although this was true, Serenity cannot help but stare at the prince and had not realized he was talking to her until he called her name, brow raised in question.

"Huh?" was all Serenity could come up with at the moment.

Smirking at her mockingly, Endymion repeated what he said, slowly, "I said, your last name is not common, are you related to Malachite and Jadeite Arianrhod be any chance?"

Beaming, Serenity exclaimed "Yes your Highness, they are my older brothers."

"Funny, they never mentioned a sister." Said Endymion, his bored gaze scanning the crowd.

Feeling hurt at hearing that, Serenity bit her lip and directed her troubled gaze towards the feet.

"Ah, Beryl what a pleasant surprise," Prince Endymion suddenly drawled, his attention directed towards someone behind Serenity, their conversation already forgotten. The prince's gaze took on a decidedly hungry look and Serenity, curious as to what type of person can bring about this expression from Prince Endymion, turned to look behind her.

Eyes bulging and mouth dropping, Serenity gaped at the attractive, in a made-up way, red-head garbed in a tight fitting, floor length purple ball gown. Due to the low cut of the dress, Serenity noticed how incredibly well endowed the young woman was. They reminded her of plump peaches, HUGE peaches.

The Prince brushed passed Serenity to reach the red-headed Beryl, completely forgetting the young girl entirely. Serenity turned away from the couple just as Endymion lifted Beryl's hand for a kiss, while the young woman directed a seductive look towards the prince.

Searching the crowd, Serenity spotted her older brother Malachite surrounded by a circle of young women all vying for his attention. Making a beeline for her brother, Serenity was able to pull Malachite away from the women, much to his fans' consternation.

"Serenity, I've been meaning to look for you," Said Malachite affectionately, rubbing her head. "Congratulations, Sere."

"Thanks, Mal." Serenity grinned up to her brother.

Despite the age gap, Malachite being 17 and Jadeite, 15, the three siblings were extremely close. Before they had moved into the castle to train in the King's army, her brothers always looked out for her. The prince's words from their earlier conversation caused a frown upon Serenity's face.

"What's wrong Sere? All those sweets finally catching up to you?" Malachite chuckled, well aware of his baby sister's notorious sweet tooth.

Smacking his arm, Serenity hissed "No! I was just thinking about the conversation I had with Prince Endymion earlier." Turning to face her brother fully, Serenity stated, "He said that he never realized you and Jadeite had a sister." Looking up at her older brother with wide hopeful eyes, Serenity continued "That's not true right Mal?"

Quickly averting his gaze towards the crowded ballroom, Malachite murmured "Well, we didn't think it was important enough to mention," rubbing the back of his neck.

Eyes tearing up, Serenity kicked her brother's shin, which caused Malachite to yelp, she yelled "idiot!", drawing curious gazes in their direction, before stomping away from the party, through the open doors that lead out into one of the secluded terraces.

Hopping a little on his uninjured leg, Malachite watched Serenity walk away with a heavy heart. He and Jadeite were not blind, they can see that Serenity will one day become a great beauty. They were also aware of Prince Endymion's reputation with the ladies. Both Malachite and Jadeite, insanely protective of their little sister, decided that the best way for the Prince to overlook their beloved Serenity was to pretend they did not have one. It had worked up until the tournament was announced. Serenity, eager to join her brothers and show off the skills she had learned from training with them, signed up, to the great horror of her older brothers. Now with the tournament over and the prince knowing of Serenity's existence, they would have to switch to plan B, which is to make Serenity the least attractive woman in all of Juuban where the prince is concerned. Praying to whatever god was out there listening that the plan worked, Malachite limped towards Jadeite, who was holding court with his own circle of female admirers, thinking of ways to dissuade the prince from pursuing Serenity when she got older.

Serenity marched her way towards one of the benches located outside the terraces. Plopping down onto the hard stone bench, Serenity took several deep breaths to calm down. Blinking rapidly, Serenity tried to hold back her tears. Hurt that her brothers did not seem to care about her anymore, a hollow feeling formed in her heart and tears started to run down her face. After several minutes lost in thought, Serenity started to regret her behaviour with Malachite, and decided that there must be a reason as to why he said such a hurtful thing.

Thinking back, Serenity noticed how Malachite refused to meet her eyes when he gave his explanation. Her oldest brother always had a tough time lying to her and the few times that he tried, Malachite could not look into her eyes and would often rub his neck, a clear indication that something was bothering him. Deciding that she would track him down and get a full explanation later, Serenity sniffled, feeling a little satisfied. Gazing up at the moon, Serenity let her mind wander, letting the quiet evening lull her into a sense of peace.

Clearing his throat, Prince Endymion made his presence known.

Whipping her head to the direction of the sound, Serenity scrambled to her feet.

Before she could say anything, the prince held up his hand to stop her.

"You dropped this," holding out his other hand palm facing up, there lay her silver necklace.

Gasping, Serenity quickly searched her neck and sure enough the necklace was not in its place around her neck.

"Oh thank you, Prince Endymion! I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost this forever." Gently taking the necklace from him, a gift from her beloved grandmother, Serenity sent the quiet Prince a grateful smile.

Serenity was startled when Prince Endymion suddenly lifted his hand to her face and placed it on her left cheek, his thumb slowly rubbed away the trail left behind by her tears. Eyes wide, Serenity did not breathe for fear of breaking such a magical moment, his hand warm on her face. The prince's eyes were dark and unreadable as he continued rubbing away the sign of her pain and stare into her eyes.

In years to come, Serenity will remember this night as the night she had first encountered a gentle Prince Endymion.

Dropping his hand, Endymion turned on his heel and returned to brightly lit Ballroom.

Serenity, dazed and hand on the cheek that the prince had previously held, sat back down onto the hard bench, wondering what on earth had just happened.

That night would always seem like a dream to Serenity because, for the next several months Prince Endymion had always been on her case during the initial training period at the castle. Serenity tried valiantly to suppress her feelings for the prince, which wasn't difficult with each insult and punishment, Prince Endymion especially loved to make her do laps around the castle. Serenity would often ignore or defy his orders whenever she felt he was being unfair, this caused Endymion to become even more irritated. Berating her every chance he got before she was finally shipped off with the rest of the girls, to a group of elite female warriors in the Amazon, the air around the couple was positively electrifying. It will be several years, before Serenity and the girls completed their training and returned to their homeland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author****Note:**_** *Please read before**_** continuing*** After waiting for several years for the original Fanfiction _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita, to be updated I was heartbroken to find out that she had put it up for adoption and would not be continuing the story. So I did what every heart broken fanfiction fan would do, make my own version..lol

**Disclaimer:**Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita

**Warning:**Adult situations (not sure if its lemon or lime, hopefully its within the requirements for the current story rating)

**Chapter 3**

_*2 months to the present day*_

Prince Endymion stood near the open window in a luxurious room in the west wing, sapphire eyes watching as the golden orb as it descended beyond the hills decorating the horizon, as he sipped on his goblet full of wine.

"Come back to bed, Endymion" a voice purred from the bed located at the far right side of the window. "It must be freezing over there. Come back to bed darling, and let me warm you up." Beryl's hungry gaze trailed down the length of the nude muscled body of the Prince as he continued to face the open window.

Turning his head, Endymion continued to sip from his goblet as he let his eyes roam over his mistress's body. Beryl's pale voluptuous body, barely concealed by the blanket she clutched to her chest, was a marked contrast to the dark blue satin covers. Instead of creating a seductive picture with the dark sheets, the color gave her an almost frosty look as the light from a nearby candle reflected off the shiny covers. Obviously blue was not her color. Her bright red curls against the dark backdrop were of little help to improving Beryl's almost icy pallor. Rouge painted lips, smudged from their earlier activity, curved into a seductive smirk as she raised her arms in welcome.

The prince was not one to stick to one woman for any length of time, however Beryl lasted far longer than any of the string of women that had graced the Prince's bed throughout the years. Always feeling restless after bedding these women no more than a few times, Prince Endymion would send them on their way after having his fill. Beryl had been his on again, off again mistress, for nearly a decade. _Her appeal is starting to wear off_, Endymion thought dispassionately. Instead of walking towards the bed, Endymion placed his goblet onto a nearby table and headed to the chair near the door, where his clothes were carelessly tossed to the side.

Slipping on his breeches, Endymion glanced at her, "Beryl I think its time for us to part ways," he drawled, tossing his shirt over his shoulders and proceeded to button it up.

"It's been fun, but our time together has come to an end," Endymion looked at her with blank eyes as he continued dressing.

Beryl, feeling fear and panic start to rise, quickly sat up from her previously lounging position and hurried to his side, the blanket falling in wake of her flight.

"How can you say that?" she wailed. "We've had so many great times together!" At this, Endymion snorted in derision.

"Please, Endymion let me remind you of how great it was between you and I," one hand stroking his covered chest, while she rubbed her body on his unyielding one.

Gently removing her hand from his body, Endymion let it fall to her side and stepped away from her to head towards the door.

"Beryl, let's not make this harder than it already is," the prince coldly stated, eyes unreadable. "You know better than anyone that I am not one to be tied down for too long."

"How can you be so cruel to me after all these years!" Beryl whined, flinging herself onto the bed dramatically. Peering at Endymion from beneath her lashes, Beryl tried desperately to think of a way to stop the prince from leaving. Endymion's hand was just reaching for the doorknob, when she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "How can you just throw me away when I am carrying your child!"

Hand frozen in midair, Endymion slowly turned towards the outrageous woman on the bed.

Eyes narrowed in rage, Endymion hissed at her, "You lie."

Pulse quickening at the barely concealed anger in the prince's voice, Beryl's lip slowly curled into a secretive smile. She always loved it when he exuded such raw passion, a warm tingling feeling spreading through her lower belly.

"We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" said Beryl, eyes darkening with desire as she waited to see what his reaction would be.

In the blink of an eye, Endymion was beside her, grabbing a handful of Beryl's red locks and tilting her head back, he used his body to push her deeper into the bed.

"You play a dangerous game Beryl, one in which you would be wise not to have me as an opponent," Endymion growled, tightening his hold on her hair.

Looking up at Endymion's unforgiving face, eyes as hard as stone, Beryl started to think provoking him wasn't one of her greatest ideas, until she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh.

Eyes flashing hot with want, Beryl teased "I'd much rather play a different game with you my lord, one in which we are both winners."

Bringing his face closer to hers, Endymion slowly unbuckled his belt, staring deep into Beryl's eyes, "Admit that you lied, and maybe I'll lessen your punishment. Go on, you manipulative wench, admit it," he said fiercely, roughly pulling his breeches apart.

Beryl firmly kept her lips shut, but her thighs readily parted to welcome him and to accept the sort of punishment she so wantonly craved.

Slowly sinking into her welcoming heat, Beryl moaned in ecstasy as Endymion hissed at her, "Admit that you lied, or I will make you suffer for it, Beryl."

To prove his point, Endymion withdrew almost to the point of breaking all physical contact when Beryl jerked up and desperately grabbed onto his shoulders, preventing him from moving further. "I lied!" she blurted out a little hysterically "I lied alright! I'm sorry, just please don't stop," sharp nails dug into Endymion's steel arms.

With animal like ferocity, Endymion pinned her to the bed, arms above her head and repeatedly pounded into her willing flesh, grunting and growling as he sought to punish her with an overload of pain and pleasure. Moaning, and shrieking with each punishing thrust, Beryl screamed "I lied, oh gods yes, I lied!" Stars bursting behind her eyelids as she climbed higher and higher towards completion. Still dressed in his shirt and breeches, sweat dripped down his forehead and onto Beryl's own heated, naked flesh, Endymion continued to push her over the precipice until he had found his fulfillment.

Hours later, spent from their earlier activity Beryl watched as a now nude Endymion, laying on his stomach with his head facing the wall, continued to sleep. Lifting a hand up, Beryl ran her fingers through his silky raven hair.

Lost in her thoughts, she looked back on the years they had spent together. Each time they made love, Beryl had hoped she would be carrying Endymion's child as a result but was disappointed time and again when her belly continued to remain empty. Beryl knew she was fertile, she found that out during one of her lengthy off periods with the prince and had taken several lovers at the time. She also knew that Endymion bore no illegitimate children, despite his rakish ways, and if there were a child born between some whore and the prince she would know about it. Nothing got past her in regards to Endymion, she knew every woman he had ever been with and if a child were born she would do her best to keep it unknown from the prince. Beryl will stop at nothing to gain power, wealth, and Endymion, even at the expense of an innocent child. However, nothing about unwanted children ever emerged and she refused to believe that the problem lay with the prince.

Since the death of King Mamari five years ago due to a long term illness, Endymion became an even bigger catch, even though he had not officially taken his rightful place as king of Juuban. This was a mystery for many of the citizens of the kingdom. As the current surviving ruler, Endymion had every right to claim his title yet he did not do so, even refusing to move into the royal quarters now that his mother, Queen Savet moved to a smaller suite of rooms in the East wing of the castle. Endymion still retained his title of prince five years after his father's death much to everyone's confusion. However, no one questioned Endymion's decision out of fear and respect.

Pulling the covers higher over her shoulders, Beryl decided that it was time to figure out a different plan to ensnare the prince, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. That thought in mind, Beryl focused her attention once again on the slumbering royal.

Moving closer to where Endymion lay, the light from the single tapered candle beside the bed reflected off of Endymion's gold signet ring. Glancing at the ring on his left ring finger, Beryl eyed the odd piece of red string tied in a strange knot to one side of the gold jewelry. She had noticed the string and had questioned Endymion about it when they first became lovers. Endymion had just smirked at her and proceeded to distract her in the most delicious and satisfying way. Beryl still did not know the significance of the string even after so many years as the prince's mistress. The thin red string was a stark contrast to the expensive jewelry, and its purpose was yet another mystery to add to the already perplexing mind of the prince. Deciding that it was of no importance, Beryl turned and stretching her aching body, blew out the lone candle beside the bed and snuggled up next to the prince, closing her eyes as sleep overtook her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author****Note:**_** *Please read before**_** continuing*** After waiting for several years for the original Fanfiction _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita, to be updated I was heartbroken to find out that she had put it up for adoption and would not be continuing the story. So I did what every heart broken fanfiction fan would do, make my own version..lol..._**Side note:**_Just found out I passed my final capstone class and now i can get my degree...yay! And hence the new chapter...:D

**Disclaimer:**Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita...Outfit idea, definitely not mine, for the riders inspired by the movie _Brotherhood of the Wolf..._ awesome movie if you haven't seen it ...its in French but then that's why the subtitles are there hehe..

**Chapter 4**

_*1 week to present day*_

"Archers at the ready!" a bellow sounded through the din of deep rumbling voices and stomping hooves.

"Nock!"

The soft sound of arrows settling on bows in preparation

"Anchor!"

Strings slowly drawn tight in readiness.

"Release!"

A volley of arrows shot swiftly into the air and descended in a deadly rain as it travelled to its intended targets. A series of thumps were heard as arrow after arrow pierced through a target mounted several feet away from the line of men at the base of the castle wall. Some of the men cheered as their arrow found their target, while others groaned in frustration as their arrow flew several yards pass the target points. Out of the fifty or so men standing in line only a third of the arrows even reached the mounted targets, and not one had hit a bull's-eye so far.

"Not bad for this summer's new recruits. The last summer's batch had far worse results wouldn't you say Prince Endymion?" Zoisite inquired, looking towards the dark man leaning against the northeastern wall of the castle a few yards from the boisterous crowd, watching with a shuttered expression.

Nephrite snorted at that comment, looking at the poor results of the small archery competition which had been set up to determine the level of skill the new batch of recruits possessed, "My grandmother could do better even with her poor eyesight."

"I second that," Jadeite stated from beside him. "That wooden spoon she threw at my head certainly got its mark, I had a bump the size of a duck's egg for a week."

Zoisite chuckled in remembrance as Nephrite frowned at the younger man.

"Well it's your own damn fault for trying to steal a bite of the shepherd's pie she made solely for me," Nephrite stated, smacking Jadeite in the back of the head.

"Oy!" Jadeite exclaimed, glowering at Nephrite while rubbing the sore spot "It was worth it though." He grinned and dodged Nephrite's second attempt at hitting his head.

Shaking his head at the three men's antics, Malachite turned towards Endymion. As one of the prince's advisers, captain, and closest friend, Malachite was one of the few people who did not cower when under the unwavering blue gaze of the Prince. Endymion, flicking dirt from beneath his fingernail, a clear indication of irritation, Malachite asked "Given the less than stellar results, I take it training will begin at dawn tomorrow, then?" Knowing that Endymion would have the men train till the strings on their bows break, Malachite had already made preparations for the men's training regiment. By the end of the months of rigorous training, Malachite can guarantee that the new batch of recruits will become a welcoming addition to the already fierce army of Juuban.

Endymion, still flicking dirt out of his nails, merely nodded his head and drawled, "And have them run laps around the training field as punishment for their dismal results."

After giving his instructions to one of the lieutenants, Malachite watched the prince from the corner of his eye. As a captain of the army along with Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, it was his duty to ensure the protection of both the kingdom and the Royal Family. Having known each other since their youth, the five men had been through many tough years as a group. They also made quite an impressive, very handsome, picture whenever they got together.

Twenty six year old Zoisite Rhys was 5'11", had long blond curls reaching mid back and bottle green eyes, lean but muscular, and the shortest of the bunch. Zoisite had extensive knowledge of the land's fauna and flora and was a master at fencing.

Jadeite Arianrhod was the youngest and Malachite's brother, with golden blond hair cropped short and eyes of a shade to his younger sister Serenity's but with tiny green flecks in his irises, 6'0" in height and of similar built to Zoisite but with a bit more muscle on his upper body. Jadeite was a master horseman and had intimate knowledge of various hand to hand combat techniques.

Nephrite, Malachite, and Endymion were all of similar age, height, 6'2", and build, all possessing hard muscled bodies courtesy of the years of training and riding off into battle. Nephrite Stanton had dark auburn curls reaching an inch or two past his shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. He was a master at crafting the finest of weapons and was known for his impressive and deadly handling of his weapon of choice, poisoned daggers.

Malachite Arianrhod had long silver-blond hair and eyes identical to his sister's, a master strategist and diplomat, and an elite when handling all types of weaponry. Being his closest friend and confidante, Malachite is often seen with the Prince during meetings with visiting dignitaries and military drills. Malachite and the Prince standing side by side created a beautiful contrast of light and dark. Despite their history however, Prince Endymion continued to be somewhat of an enigma to Malachite and the others.

Malachite took note of the prince's appearance, leaning nonchalantly at the base of the castle wall, dressed in simple black breeches and shirt, a few buttons left open revealing a well defined chest. Black boots and his sword slung low on his hips, his bangs concealing his eyes as he looked down to examine his fingernails. Although the prince looked relaxed, the men surrounding him knew that he can move quickly should the need arise.

Suddenly, the loud pounding of hooves was heard within the vicinity of the forest just beyond the mounted targets, all heads and eyes turned towards the sound. Some of the men had their hand on the hilts of their swords while others had already unsheathed their weapon. Endymion and his captains, waited for the unknown riders to make their appearance, tensed in preparation for battle.

"It's a small group of them, five or six horses and they sound like they are in a big hurry to get here," Zoisite stated, listening intently, eyes fixated on the line of trees several yards ahead of them. Some of the men relaxed at hearing the actual number of people approaching, however they remained alert in case it was a trap.

"Feels like five destriers, and a lighter one, could be a courser perhaps, made for speed rather than battle," Jadeite said, kneeling with one hand on the ground feeling the vibrations resonating from the pounding hooves. "Possibly a messenger or guide. The others may be escorting the messenger to Juuban," Jadeite concluded, standing and dusting off his hands on his dark breeches. "Must be really important to be so heavily protected."

Cracking his neck and knuckles, Nephrite kept an eye on the break in the trees for any sign of the unknown enemy, grinning at the thought of an oncoming battle.

"Who do you think it could be, Endymion?," Malachite murmured, royal title forgotten as the group continued to watch the trees, an indication of how close their friendship was. The prince remained silent, no longer leaning against the wall as sharp eyes scanned the surrounding forest, muscles tensed and body alert.

"There," one of the new recruits yelled, pointing at a small cloaked individual as it emerged from the line of trees, riding atop a brown horse that was indeed a courser as Jadeite predicted.

Zoisite winced at the naivete of the recruit, currently being reprimanded by one of their lieutenants. Giving away one's location was never a good habit to keep especially when facing an unknown enemy, not that they were hidden to begin with but it was still a habit that Zoisite was sure will be beaten out of the recruit during the hard summer months of training. Putting the thought of training aside, Zoisite watched as the rest of the cloaked rider's group appeared.

Five riders on huge warhorses, nearly fifteen hands or more each, surrounded the first rider creating a semicircle around him as they pounded their way past the line of trees. One of the destriers, pure white and the largest of the bunch at possibly seventeen hands, slowly overtook the smaller horse as they completely pulled away from the trees, forming a protective circle around the first horse. The rider on the white horse lead the group towards the small army of men currently watching them, .

Aside from the small, cloaked figure in the middle of the circle of horses, each of the riders wore very peculiar clothing. Each rider wore a dark tricorne hat resting snugly on their heads, pulled low over their eyes. High collared, dark leather coats covered their bodies from the middle of their ears all the way down to their ankles, a row of buttons just stopping at the waist and opening to reveal tight black breeches and dark brown knee high boots. Hands, encased in dark brown leather gloves, pulled at the reins as the riders finally reached their destination, stopping just a few feet from Prince Endymion and his most trusted captains, causing a small dust cloud to form around them.

The warhorses snorted and stamped the ground, bodies glistening in sweat as the men admired the magnificent beasts, four of darker coloring and one pure white. The leader of the group, sat calmly atop the snorting white warhorse, the powerfully muscled animal shook its beautiful white mane, the sunlight glancing off it's coat gave the horse a metallic silver sheen. Some of the men watched in awe, and curiosity going against their better judgment, started to move closer to inspect the mysterious group, much to the annoyance of their superiors.

"What business do you have here rider?" Slowly walking up to the leader, Malachite commanded, "Speak, or you will be thrown into the dungeons for trespassing. We do not take kindly to people bearing arms against the kingdom of Juuban and it's Prince." Eyeing the various weapons each of the riders possessed, Malachite wondered what their purpose was. The riders seemed to possessed almost every weapon known to man, at least from what the men can visibly see, there is no telling what other weapons lay hidden beneath their coats and the burlap bags tied to their saddles.

The assumed leader of the group did not outwardly react to the command for several long minutes, and then merely raised his right hand to signal to his group to dismount. One by one each of the riders smoothly dismounted, and to the surprise of the men, most of the riders were small in stature with the tallest one of the bunch could be no more than 5'10". The tallest walked over to the cloaked figure in the middle of their group and help him down from his high perch atop his horse.

_Based on his height and the way he clings to the back of the tallest rider's legs, it could possibly be a child_, thought Malachite.

The child may be no more than five to seven summers old based on his height, yet the way he handle his horse was impressive for a child his age. Once again silence reigned as the two opposing groups observed one another.

"To hell with all this staring, let me have a piece of them," growled Nephrite, stepping closer to the group, "It's been awhile since I had a good fight."

"Here, here," Jadeite replied, unsheathing his sword as he joined Nephrite, stepping closer to the group.

Too quick for the naked eye, both Jadeite and Nephrite found themselves staring down the length of two very sharp swords. The wielders of the swords had moved to intercept the two captains from reaching their leader and precious package. The air around the two groups suddenly filled with more tension.

Nephrite's eyes narrowed at he looked into the forest green eyes of his opponent, as it is the only thing he can see with the rest of the rider's face being covered by his hat and high collar. Nephrite recognized him as the rider that helped the cloaked figure dismount from its horse. Muscles tensing further, Nephrite slowly shifted into a fighting stance, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

Jadeite, seeing Nephrite move in preparation for a fight, tightened his hold on his sword in response, a move that the rider in front of him, watched with narrowed eyes. From what Jadeite could see, with the small space provided between the hat and high collar, his enemy had surprisingly beautiful amethyst eyes, sharp and intelligent, rimmed with impossibly long black lashes. Blinking, Jadeite shook his head to clear his thoughts and frowned.

_Impossible,_ thought Jadeite as he remembered a fiery raven-haired little girl that possessed similar colored eyes. As the tension between the groups rose to unbearable heights, Malachite decided to try and remedy the situation. Opening his mouth to smooth the obviously ruffled feathers of the group of riders, the lead rider spoke up.

"Raye, Lita, now is not the time," The leader softly said. "Put down your weapons, we have other important matters to attend to."

"Raye?" Jadeite whispered, sounding out of breath for some reason.

"Still a hot-head I see?" Eyes sparkling in amusement, softening the insult. As she lowered her sword, Raye continued, "You really don't think before you act do you Jed?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's ****Note:**_** *Please read before**_** continuing*** After waiting for several years for the original Fanfiction _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita, to be updated I was heartbroken to find out that she had put it up for adoption and would not be continuing the story. So I did what every heart broken fanfiction fan would do, make my own version..lol

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita

_**Author's Side Note:**_

Because I received such wonderful reviews I decided to rush through the editing of this chapter. There may be grammatical errors here and there but not to worry, I am constantly going over and editing and updating the chapters. So if you decide to reread some chapters and find that it is a little different from before it is because I wasn't satisfied with the original wording and came up with a better one.

Special thanks again to Luna Goddess of the Night Sky for taking the time to read and go through my story, and giving me some great advice.

**Chapter 5**

"Reveal yourselves," Malachite demanded, as Jadeite remained frozen in place. Malachite waited in anticipation as the pieces of the puzzle slowly fell into place in regards to the riders' identity. He wanted solid proof before he jumped into any conclusions. Most of the men had relaxed a bit after seeing the riders, and judging them to be relatively harmless based on their size and number. However, they quickly tensed up after seeing how fast the two sword-wielding riders had moved to intercept the two captains. The army of men warily, and curiously, waited for the next surprise between the captains and their prince versus the group of intruders. It was not long in coming.

Laughing softly, the rider to the left of leader said, "My, my, isn't he frisky? Sorry lover, but we don't offer that kind of service."

A small telltale blush appeared on the cheeks of the usually composed Malachite barked, "You know what I mean." Suddenly they were met with a round of loud coughing from the men watching the exchange, their laughter poorly concealed by their weak attempt at suppressing it. No one dared to laugh directly at the strict captain's face for fear of meeting their end by his sword.

"Down boy," the same rider said cheekily, causing the rest of the riders to laugh along with the men, who released reluctant chuckles that further embarrassed the silver-haired captain. "We will, but only our hats and cloaks are coming off otherwise you would have to properly court my friends and I before we can reveal more."

Another round of distinctly feminine laughter was released from the group of riders.

Malachite snorted, and arms crossed over his chest, he grumbled, "Whatever, just get on with it."

The leader signaled to the rest of her comrades, and one by one hats and leather cloaks were tossed over their saddles, unveiling a small group of beautiful women.

"My goodness Malachite, you would think that treating your guests a little more graciously, given your diplomatic ways, would be your topmost priority." The golden blond woman wearing a red bow on her head insolently continued, "Barking out orders for them to strip off their clothes, is not only undiplomatic but also scandalous."

Hips swinging slowly, Mina walked over to the unmoving silver-blond captain. "You would think that you were raised by wolves or something." Stopping in front of Malachite, blue eyes glittering in amusement as she stared at him.

"Seeing as you were uninvited and _armed_ guests, I didn't think the situation called for diplomacy. We thought you were hostile enemies." Malachite stiffly said, eyes slowly roaming over Mina's face and body, taking note of every delicate feature. _My, my, have we grown_, the captain thought, inwardly smirking.

"But _guests_ none the less," Mina impishly smiled up at him, noticing his slow perusal of her person.

"Mina, don't toy with the man. You can play with him after we've finished what we were sent to do." Lita told her exasperatedly, knowing this game would continue for god knows how long, if someone did not intervene.

"Hmpf, so the little brats have returned huh? It's a good thing we didn't continue our fight, wouldn't want to hurt such _delicate_ maidens," Nephrite crossed his arms, and grinned wolfishly at the suddenly tense brunette woman in front of him.

Growling, Lita turned to the irritating man grinning at her. Opening her mouth, an insult ready to be deployed, Lita was stopped by a soft voice, "Oh Lita, you know Nephrite was just teasing you." The owner of the voice had just secured her cloak on the saddle of her horse, before turning to the dark haired couple. "Isn't that right _dear_ cousin?" Amy said. Aquamarine eyes stared at them with a disapproving look, causing the two brunettes to look away sheepishly as Nephrite grunted his agreement.

"So what brings you lot back?" Jadeite asked no one in particular, moving closer to the raven-haired beauty, who was busily folding her cloak, before draping it over her arm.

"Jed," the leader finally spoke up, still covered in her hat and cloak, "You know we can't just give out vital information to anyone, even if we _are_ related."

Attention immediately focused on the riders' leader as she began to reveal herself. The tricorne hat discarded and placed at the horn of her saddle, the woman slowly unbuttoned her cloak until that too was tossed over the saddle of her horse.

"Serenity," her brothers exclaimed, when the leader fully revealed herself. There stood a beautiful young woman with long silver-blond hair done up in an odd hairstyle, two buns with strands of hair streaming down each bun. Her hairstyle was often the brunt of many childhood jokes, _Dumpling Head _was a name that was often used, yet Serenity refused to change her signature look. A petite body with subtle curves and amazingly long legs for someone of her height. Her breathtakingly angelic face caused many of the recruits to gaze at her in a daze and with dopey lovestruck smiles, only regaining their senses, and quickly diverting their attention from her, when they noticed her brothers sending them fierce scowls.

Smiling gently, Serenity moved towards her brothers, "Hello Mal, Jed, it has been a long time hasn't it?" She was quickly enveloped and raised, feet dangling, into the air by two strong arms.

"Brat, you haven't written in years!" Jadeite admonished jokingly, as he spun his beloved sister around. Laughing down at her brother, Serenity smacked his arm, "Put me you idiot, I'm getting dizzy."

"Well, its not like you could read whatever she would have written," Malachite stated as he strolled over to his spinning siblings. "Put her down Jed, she's starting to look a little green."

Finally, placing Serenity back on her two feet, Jadeite frowned at his older brother, insulted, "I can read!"

"Yeah, long enough to know who the letter is for, before handing it over to either me or Zoisite to read it to you." Malachite grumbled, causing Jadeite to grin at his irritated brother.

"Well, at least we're getting some use out of you besides smooth talking the dignitaries' wives," Jadeite shot back.

Affronted, Malachite looked ready to throttle Jadeite for that insult, when Serenity sighed, "You two still haven't changed after all these years," shaking her head gently.

Promising to get Jadeite back for his insolence, Malachite turned towards his baby sister with open arms. Serenity rushed in and buried her face into his broad chest.

"We missed you so, Sere," Malachite murmured into her soft hair as Serenity nodded in acknowledgement.

"As touching as this is, I for one would appreciate it if someone will enlighten me about the reason for this _warm_ reunion," Prince Endymion drawled, effectively reminding everyone of his presence.

Stiffening, Serenity slowly removed herself from her brother's embrace to warily watch the dark prince stroll over to them. Something in the prince's eyes flashed as he finally looked into her eyes, causing a chill to run down her back. Despite her brother standing right next to her, Serenity suddenly felt uneasy the closer the prince got. There seemed to be an electric current running between them, a definite tension that only grew with each step he took to reach her. _My god, he's still the same, still painfully beautiful_, Serenity thought, sighing inwardly. Her outward appearance gave nothing of her thoughts away, chin tilted in defiance and eyes steady on the approaching prince.

Reaching the siblings, Endymion let his gaze roam, taking in every aspect of her person. "Have you returned because you failed as a warrior then, dumpling head?" Endymion raised a dark brow, smirking sardonically down at her.

Her brothers' tensed at the intended insult, "My lord," Malachite began only to be silenced by the slashing motion of the prince's hand.

"She has a mind, captain, I'm sure she can speak for herself," Endymion said mockingly, still watching the petite woman in front of him as she stared defiantly back with angry flashing eyes.

Before Serenity could say exactly what was on her mind, she felt someone tug on the one of the strands of hair that fell from her _dumplings_. Looking down, Serenity's eyes softened as she kneeled down until she was at eye level with the small, cloaked figure, her hand reaching into the hood to hold the child's cheek. "What's wrong Helios?" Serenity softly said.

Instead of answering, Helios launched himself onto Serenity nearly knocking her down, wrapping his tiny arms around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder.

"That dark haired man is scary," Helios mumbled into her shoulder, and Serenity nodded in agreement while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Standing with her arms around the child, his hood was suddenly blown back by a gust of wind, and gasps were heard from the men. The child's face was still hidden, pushed against Serenity's shoulder, but there was no denying the similarity in hair color between the young woman and the child. Serenity unaware of the dark aura that seemed to emanate from the prince, spent few minutes of murmuring soothing words to the child on her shoulder and after Helios was a little calmer, moved to place the child back on the ground. Before she could move an inch, her arm was jerked back, forcing her to face the cold, hard eyes of Prince Endymion.

"So _this_ is why you've returned," Endymion hissed at Serenity, the hand on her arm tightening to an almost painful grip. Serenity winced at the added pressure, and tried to understand what was the matter with the man. He was staring at her so coldly Serenity was surprised that she did not turn into a block of ice. Serenity was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Helios begin to tremble and let out a pitiful whimper. Serenity continued to pat his back comfortingly, albeit with some difficulty due to the strong grip Endymion had on her arm.

"Hush, my love, it's ok, I'm here," Serenity murmured to the frightened child, feeling tears wetting the crook of her neck as Helios pushed his face closer. Serenity glared at the man who caused the child to be in such a state.

Once again something flashed behind his sapphire eyes at her words, darkening them into near black, his lips now curled into a fierce snarl, a tick developing on his jaw.

At this point Serenity was thoroughly confused, _just what is his damn problem, Helios is just a child,_ she inwardly raged.

"Prince Endymion, please you are scaring the child," Zoisite spoke up, finally snapping out of the stupor that he was in a few seconds before. It was a shock for Zoisite to witness the myriad of emotions flitting across the prince's face which was normally blank and unreadable. Despite the varying emotions that rapidly showed on Endymion's face, it was hard to pinpoint what they were exactly other than the rage that was so clearly displayed. The moment the child's hood fell, Zoisite noticed how stiff the prince had gotten.

Zoisite would have brushed it off as shock at the sight of the child as he too was in a similar state, but then the blond captain noticed the prince's tightly clenched fists. Endymion had clenched both his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white, an indication of the building fury within him. As soon as Endymion reached for Serenity, Zoisite knew that the prince was enraged at the sight of the child, yet the reason for such a response to a harmless little boy eluded the blond captain. Right now, Zoisite seemed to be the only one capable of smoothing out the situation. The men were still in a state of shock and the women looked both confused about what was happening between the couple and interested in seeing what Serenity will do with the arrogant prince to be of any help. _Women_, Zoisite thought exasperatedly, shaking his head at the odd creatures.

Before Zoisite could remedy the situation, Endymion growled, "I didn't know _whoring_ was part of the _training_ my father sent you on, or are you the only one special enough to receive such an _honor_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita

_**Author's Side Note:**_

Thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews and because you were all so nice and also I didn't want to leave everyone with a cliff hanger before the weekend, please enjoy the newest installment to _A Knight's Tale_. Again, please excuse the grammatical errors here and there my editors are currently too busy with school and finals but not to worry, I am still constantly going over and editing and updating the chapters. So again, if you decide to reread some chapters and find that it is a little different from before it is because I wasn't satisfied with the original wording and came up with a better one.

**Chapter 6**

Jaws dropped, and eyes bulged at the prince's words. Serenity gaped at Endymion, eyes filling up with hurt, anger, and bewilderment. Had it not been for the hand that gripped her arm and Helios on her other arm, she would have slapped him. She opted for the only action available to her in this situation and that was to yell at the outrageous prince.

"What the hell are you on about you idiot! You're insane! Let go of my arm, it's turning purple you barbarian," Serenity bellowed.

Attempting to pull away from the angry royal, Serenity managed to twist her arm out of his hold. She spun away from him and tried to land roundhouse kick aiming for the Prince's rib cage. Luckily for Endymion he was able to dodge the kick, Serenity's feet missing her target only by a few centimeters.

Serenity, tightening her hold on Helios, then performed several back flips before landing back within the protective circle of warhorses. Serenity's performance was an impressive feat considering she had a child in her arms. The added weight should have knocked her off balance, but she accomplished the flips with ease, as the men stared in awe.

Endymion, too enraged to admire her little performance, would have followed her had the captains not blocked his way so suddenly. Glaring at them, Endymion snarled, "Get out of my way, you fools. That insolent wench deserves a good punishing."

"Endymion, you need to get ahold of yourself," said Nephrite, "Zoy, inform the men to return to the inner bailey, they are done for the day."

Zoisite relayed the order to one of the lieutenants standing nearby, and with obvious reluctance, the men had never seen the prince react in such a way, the troops left the training field and headed off to the inner bailey to prepare for tomorrow's training exercises. As Zoisite handled the troops, Malachite watched the prince uneasily as Endymion continued to watch Serenity and the child standing several yards away now within a protective circle created by the rest of the women, with cold, unreadable eyes.

Jadeite, still a little dazed at seeing the child, sent a disappointed and sorrowful look towards Serenity and asked the one question that had been burning on the men's tongues, "Why didn't you tell us you had a child, Sere?"

Silence reigned for several minutes before it was disturbed by a yell.

"What!" Serenity said, eyes wide and jaw hanging open, a reaction that seemed to occur quite a lot in the past hour.

The women all looked on in shock, Serenity paled and looked ready to drop until silent laughter was heard. Looking at the source, Serenity was surprise to see that the normally quiet and polite Amy was doubled over in laughter. Soon the rest of the women, except Serenity who was slowly turning red in embarrassment, added to the growing sound of feminine laughter.

"Oh my god, this is just too hilarious!" Mina gasped, tears streaming down her face as she convulsed in laughter.

The men looked on in confusion, and exasperation, as the women continued to laugh at their expense.

"We did warn you, dumpling head, about people jumping to the wrong conclusions about you and Helios." Shaking her head, Raye chuckled as the laughter slowly died down. "That damn hair color is too similar."

"Shut up Raye," Serenity grumbled, sending a frown in the direction of the raven-haired beauty.

"Wrong conclusions?" Jadeite repeated, still unsure about the whole situation surrounding the child.

"I'm sorry, let me explain," Amy finally spoke after regaining her breath and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You see," Amy began, "Helios is not Serenity's child, he is more like a very distant cousin. Serenity had not known they were distantly related until one of the queen's letters mentioned it a while back. Helios is the heir to one of the smaller neighboring kingdoms in the East, the Kingdom of Okea. Our master Trista and Queen Savet had requested that we bring Helios to the Kingdom of Juuban to be trained under Prince Endymion. Helios is next in line to throne, due to his uncle, King Sol, never having borne a child, and we were asked to safely escort him here."

Slow realization dawned on the men as Amy continued, "We were on our way to the main gates of the castle grounds until we heard your men cheering and decided to take a gamble and see if any of you gentlemen happened to be around. We hadn't expected to find all of you out here, but going back to our story," Amy blushed, realizing she had gone off topic, "Having concluded our intensive training, Master Trista had decided that it was time for us to return to our homeland. According to the correspondence between the queen and our master, there has been some trouble here in Juuban. The queen believed we could be of help."

"And what trouble has Queen Savet written of?" Zoisite asked Amy politely.

"For one, the small, near fatal accidents that seem to occur around the prince," Amy stated. The men nodded in acknowledgement, having dealt with an increasing number of these accidents in the past few months.

"Mother has been busy hasn't she," the prince said calmly, his earlier rage seeming to have disappeared, "Very well, I will take the boy in but he will not receive any special treatment. Now I grow tired of talking out here, bring the horses into the stables, supper won't start in another few hours." Looking at Serenity, Endymion raised a dark brow at her, "Well, are you just going to stand there like a dimwit? I think it would be nice if I actually get to meet my ward." Endymion drawled.

Perplexed at the sudden change in the prince, and a bit wary of him, Serenity glared at the arrogant prince for his insult. Then cautiously walked over to Endymion, Serenity turned towards the little boy on her shoulder and whispered softly, "Helios, I'll just put you down for a bit ok? Prince Endymion would like to meet you and I promise he won't bite."

Malachite and the rest of the captains coughed to cover their amusement, while the women giggled. Endymion continued to watch her with a bored expression, smirking at her last comment.

After several minutes of whispering about the better qualities of the prince, much to the amusement of the rest of the group, Serenity was able to convince Helios to be brought down. Once on the ground, Serenity gently turned him until he faced the prince.

Endymion knelt down until he was eye level with the child, who was currently staring at the ground in front of him. The child suddenly looked up at Endymion, and the prince was taken aback at the beautiful golden, if a little red from his earlier tears, eyes of the little boy. Golden in color with flecks of brown forming a mini sun around his pupil, Endymion had never seen eyes of that color or form. Hair color was the only thing that Serenity and Helios had in common. Eyes slightly droopy at the corners, beautiful long light brown eyelashes protected the odd colored eyes from the bright light of the sun. Thin lips and plump cheeks, a small straight nose, also red and runny from crying earlier, and a sturdy, rounded jaw, the adorable little boy had the makings of becoming a very handsome young man when he grew older.

"Tell me Helios, do you love your kingdom?" Endymion asked the child.

Helios nodded slowly, sniffling and fiddling with his cloak.

"Do you want to become big and strong and defeat all your enemies to protect you kingdom?" The prince continued.

"Y-y-y-yes-s-s, s-s-sir," Helios said shyly, looking down once again.

"Kings do not bow down to others or show fear, Helios," Endymion told the child gently, tilting the boy's chin back up until Helios looked into the eyes of the prince at last. "A good king must be brave and willing to stand up to enemies that try to harm the people of their kingdom."

Smiling gently, much to the surprise of his captains and the women, Endymion said, "I will help you become big, brave, and strong son, but it is up to you to decide whether you will be a good king or a bad one."

"I wanna be a good king!" Helios blushed after he blurted his thoughts out loud.

Chuckling at the child's eagerness, "Good, because I have no respect for bad kings," at this Endymion rose up to his full height and held out a hand for the child to hold. Grabbing onto Endymion's hand, his fear for the older man seemingly forgotten, Helios and the prince began to walk back towards the castle.

Having never seen this side of Endymion before, the captains and Serenity's group stood, watching the prince and his newly acquired apprentice, who was now chatting away on what sounded like every subject known to man, slowly getting further and further away from them.

"Well," breathed Jadeite, "who knew I was related to royalty," at this everyone threw him an exasperated glance, preparing to follow the royal pair, "And who would have thought the prince had a softer side to him after all." The rest of the group only nodded their acquiesce, too drained from today's events to protest. _This day is just full of surprises_, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita...Also there I used some lines from a story I came across a long time ago one of my favorite authors, Inell. I can't remember the title of the story since it's been so long, sorry. I thought it was appropriate and I always thought it was kinda funny. Can you spot it?

**Chapter 7**

_*Present Day*_

_Boom, boom, boom_!

"Argh!" Serenity groaned, bringing her pillow over her head to block out the sunlight and the incessant pounding.

"Sere! Wake up! We're here to get you for the meeting," a muffled voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Get up dumpling head! You're late again. Prince Endymion is going to kill you."

Grumbling, Jadeite glared at the still closed door, "I swear that girl sleeps like a rock."

Nephrite grinned at this, "Well you know what they say, like brother like sister,"

Turning narrowed eyes at the amused brunette, Jadeite growled, "I did it _one_ time and you _still_ haven't let me live it down, you bastard."

Smirking, Nephrite crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite of Serenity's bedroom door. "It was your fault for joining that drinking contest when you knew we were to meet the prince and the King of Aberdeen the next day to discuss horse flesh."

Jadeite grimaced as he remembered the punishment Endymion doled out. He had to attended the most boring and exhausting dinner party with Queen Savet and her guests, on behalf of the prince who was out on _business_ at a neighboring kingdom. Jadeite spent the whole night fending off matchmaking mamas and their half witted, giggling daughters. _I'm never drinking again, _Jadeite shuddered at the horrible memory, and at how sadistic Prince Endymion was. He only hoped and prayed Serenity didn't receive too harsh a punishment.

Nephrite chuckled at the now pale Jadeite, recalling the same punishment that caused great amusement between the captains. "And I resent that remark, I'll have you know that mother and father were happily married for one and a half years before being blessed with me."

"I say _cursed_ is more like it," Jadeite grumbled, turned and lifted a hand to pound on the door once again.

Upon hearing the prince's name Serenity's eyes shot open and she scrambled from her comfortable cocoon, to her great reluctance.

_God_, she thought, _how could I have forgotten about the meeting! I really need to stop this need see the prince before going to bed_.

Rushing to the basin and pitcher at the corner of the room, Serenity quickly washed up. Completely cleaned, she rushed to the large chest flinging out various articles of clothing before pulling on dark brown breeches and a white billowing shirt. Serenity pulled on one black boot and started to hop towards the bed to reach her sword, while putting on the other boot. Before she could reach the bed however, Serenity tripped on her breeches from last night and slammed her chin on the hard ground, accidentally biting her lip in the process. Gingerly, touching her lip Serenity hopped back on her feet, successfully put her last boot on, grabbed her sword and raced to the door.

Flinging the door wide open, Jadeite nearly hit her in the face with his raised fist.

"Serenity! What the hell? Answer the damn door before opening it why don't you. I nearly knocked your teeth out." Jadeite yelled after her as she brushed past him unfazed and headed down the hall towards the drawing room where the others waited, he and Nephrite quickly following suit.

_Tick, tick, tick_.

"She's late Malachite," Endymion drawled as he continued to flick from under his fingernails, "That's how many times now this past week?"

Malachite stiffened and replied "With all due respect Prince Endymion, she is her own person." _Damnit Sere, where are you?_, Malachite inwardly fumed.

For the past week, being around Serenity and Endymion had been unbearable for everyone. Each and every time the couple got together, Endymion would find something to insult Serenity about, she in turn would ignore the prince's orders during meetings or military drills, which would cause Endymion to become enraged at her blatant disrespect and punish her in some way. Serenity being constantly late for the morning meetings did not help remedy the situation. It was a vicious cycle, and frankly everyone was sick of it. Luckily, and much to the relief of her brothers, Serenity was not physically harmed during their passionate altercations with the prince. Emotionally though, Malachite worried about the effect Serenity's rows with the prince had on her. More than once since Serenity had returned home, Malachite thought he saw her eyes fill with tears after a particularly painful insult from the prince, but they were always gone with a blink of an eye, causing him to wonder if they were even there in the first place. Serenity never said anything so Malachite assumed she was handling this issue at her own pace.

Putting his concern for his sister's emotional well-being in the back of his mind to look into at a later date, Malachite shifted his eyes towards the increasingly irritated royal. Aside from his habit of flicking imaginary dirt from under his nails, Endymion looked almost like he was sleeping at the head of the table. Dark bangs obscuring his eyes from the rest of the room, his body draped over his highback chair, Endymion looked relax and calm. However, Malachite knew better than to believe the prince was anything but relaxed. Whenever a gentle breeze wafted through the open balcony doors it brushed Endymion's bangs aside allowing Malachite to see that not only was the prince very much _awake_, but was staring intently at the doors leading out into the hall. It was like seeing a predator carefully watching for any sign of its prey, ready to pounce at any moment.

Suddenly, Malachite and the others heard a small scuffle on the other side of the door before it was flung wide. "All accounted for," Jadeite breathlessly stated as he and Nephrite slowly walked into the quiet meeting room and took their seats, trying to catch their breaths after running the entire way over. Serenity, hands on her knees, stood panting at the entranceway, trying to catch her breath.

She stayed in that position for just a few seconds before a shadow came over her. Slowly straightening her spine, Serenity soon found herself staring into the blank face of Prince Endymion. Noticing the slight tick at the side of his jaw Serenity thought anxiously, _damn, he is really irritated with me right now._

_Irritated_ was an understatement as to what Endymion was currently feeling towards the beautiful woman. There was just something about her that made him behave in ways that he normally wouldn't to beings of the fairer sex. Sometimes Endymion felt so out of control whenever she was around that he feared he might do something he would regret. Only with Serenity did Endymion feel like the world had spun in reverse.

Clenching his fists in an attempt to curb his insane need to grab her and, at this point Endymion did not even know _what_ he wanted to do with silver haired beauty. Since her return, Endymion felt as if he was afflicted by some sort of disease, prickling heat would overcome his body, the hair on the back of his neck would stand on end and his muscles would bunch up in preparation. In preparation for god knows _what_ is something Endymion did not care to find the answer to. "You're late. Care to explain why, Arianrhod?" Endymion said, waiting for her answer.

Instantly straightening her spine, Serenity tilted her chin up and said defiantly, "I overslept."

One eyebrow raised at her, Endymion's eyes roamed over her slightly flushed face before it fell on the reddened bite mark on her lip. "You hurt your lip." It was a statement more than a question.

"Oho, so the little bunny had a visitor last night! No wonder you slept like the dead." Chuckling, Nephrite was not aware of the sudden tension in the room. _It's the same as last time with Helios_, thought Zoisite, observing the suddenly stiff body of the prince. _Hmmm, this is the second time Endymion had reacted so negatively to the idea that Serenity may have another man in her life_, Zoisite watched the prince with great interest, as the gears in his mind were working overtime on the possibilities of why the normally aloof prince would react in such a way.

"Ten laps around the training field for your tardiness," barked Endymion, teeth grinding against each other, hands clenching and unclenching in an attempt to calm his raging emotions. Serenity's eyes widened at the barely leashed temper of the prince, then narrowed at the ordered punishment. Against her better judgement Serenity said, "No."

She quickly found herself an inch or two away from the prince's angry face, his hand tightly gripping her chin, tilting her head up so she could meet his dark eyes. "You _will_ do as I say woman, or I will have you whipped and returned to your home with the meager belongings that you brought with you," Endymion hissed furiously. Having never been this close to an angry Endymion, Serenity had that uneasy feeling again even with her brother's and the two other captains in the room, the girls having gone out to find any leads on the accidents surrounding Prince Endymion. Despite her fear, pride came to her rescue, stiffening her spine and jerking her chin away from his hold, Serenity swiftly turned back towards the open doors leading out into the hallway. "As you wish my...prince," she said before walking out, leaving a still silently fuming prince behind.

"Prince Endymion, we cannot start the meeting without her," Malachite said, still in shock and very much confused about Endymion's reaction. _What the hell just happened?_ He thought.

Instead of answering, Endymion quickly strided to his chair and grabbed his cloak that was draped over it. "Tell my mother I'll be out for the rest of the day, Malachite," and with that Endymion left the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Jadeite voicing Malachite's earlier thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Lol this chapter look familiar? Can anyone guess the next character to be introduced? hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita...

**Author's Side Note:**  
So I thought that it would be boring for everyone if they were reading chapters similar to La Blue Evita's but I wanted to get the chapters over with before I can move on to other things. You know, like the actual ball and the actual meeting between Endymion and Diamond. Also Diamond's first impression of Serenity and yada yada yada. As a bonus I decided to post up two chapters (7 & 8) in one day. Enjoy!

**P.S.:**

I changed Metallica's name to Metalliana because I thought it sounded more feminine and less rock band. lol

**Chapter 8**

"Stupid prince," Serenity puffed as she rounded the last turn, crossing the finish line. Stopping beside the entrance to the inner bailey, Serenity tried to catch her breath. She did not understand why, despite her experience in combat and years of training, Endymion still treated her like a new recruit, making her do laps around the training field and humiliating her every chance he got.

Deciding to take a turn in the rose gardens to clear her troubled mind, Serenity turned towards the entranceway that lead to the gardens.

"My Lady! My Lady Serenity!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Turning towards the voice, Serenity saw that it was Sir Andrew Vernon, a lieutenant in the army. He had strawberry blond hair and warm green eyes, leanly built, Andrew was a very handsome man at 6'1". Serenity waited for Andrew to reach her before inquiring, "Is there something you needed Andrew?" Too tired to stand around waiting for his answer, Serenity motioned for him to follow her to the entranceway of the gardens as she continued, "And I told you to call me Serenity, I mean we were neighbors as kids you know."

Andrew gazed at the blond beauty beside him, and thought _oh my beautiful Serenity, you would make the perfect wife_, he thought a little delusionally. "I apologize Serenity, it is a habit that is difficult to break since my mother had beaten it into me to _always_ be the perfect gentleman," he said, Serenity nodding in understanding. Since her return Andrew had looked for every opportunity to get her alone, however he failed each time because it seemed that everywhere she went the prince, the captains, or the group of female knights, were always around her. _However, today is my lucky day_, he thought gleefully.

"Hey Andrew, would you care to race with me?" Serenity's question broke through Andrew's line of thought. "I'm sorry?" He asked, a little confused.

"Come on, race with me. The first one to the sundial at the middle of the gardens wins, and the loser has to buy the winner a huge cake." Serenity prepared to run, while Andrew looked a little bewildered.

_Proper ladies do not race_, he thought, _or wear breeches for that matter. It's because of that damn Prince Endymion and her brothers. Treating her so roughly and teaching her the ways of a knight when she should be learning to keep home and hearth, sewing and cooking, laundry and taking care of children. _He continued to think, _do not worry my beautiful Serenity, as soon as you accept my proposal to be my wife, you will live a happy life full of children and caring for me whenever I come home from battle._

"Go!" Serenity yelled, and taking off like horse.

All Andrew could do was follow, still in a daze and trying to comprehend why Serenity was running away from him. _Oh right, the race_, Andrew remembered, finally focusing on the fleeing blond. Andrew leisurely observed Serenity's body from behind as he chased after her. Long silvery blond hair flowing behind her from her two hair buns, long slim legs carried her further and further away. At the sight of her, Andrew's body started to heat up with arousal, and lengthening his stride quickly got closer and closer to his quarry. _You're not escaping me this time my beloved Serenity_, Andrew thought, _I will make you my wife, my beautiful warrior._

Serenity looked behind her just as they passed the entranceway to the rose gardens and noticed how close Andrew was, and how odd an expression he wore. He almost looked predatory. Turning back around Serenity saw that she was just a few feet from the Sundial when all of a sudden she was tackled from behind.

"Augh! Andrew, get off me you big oaf! I can't breathe!" Serenity yelled.

Flipping her over, Serenity noticed how uncomfortable close Andrew's face was.

Laughing nervously, Serenity pushed against his chest, "Andrew, you were supposed to race _past_ me to get to the sundial not run _over_ me," she jokingly told him. Andrew however, did not appear to be listening. "Hello! Andrew! Can you hear me?" Serenity waved her hands in front of his face.

_Now's my chance_, Andrew thought. Swooping down, Andrew closed his eyes, puckered his lips and tried to steal a kiss, only to feel immense pain radiating from the center of his forehead and ended up seeing stars flying over his head.

Serenity, seeing his intention just in time, head butted Andrew before he could accomplish what he intended. She then flipped them both over until she was on top, swung one leg over the dizzy man and rolled a good distance away from him. Stopping a few feet away and lying flat on her back, she pushed her legs up into the air and pushed off the ground with her hands, landing smoothly on her two feet. "What the hell were you on about you bastard!" She yelled at the dazed man, "Never come near me again or I will not hesitate to beat you until even your _mother_ can't recognize you!" Stomping away from the man on the ground, Serenity made her way back to the castle, trying to get as far away from the blonde lieutenant as possible.

Unbeknownst to Serenity, she had an audience who saw the whole episode with Andrew.

Through a large open window, high above the rose garden in one of the drawing rooms of the castle, Queen Savet watched the exchange between Serenity and the blonde man. Chuckling at the scene, the queen watched as Serenity left the man and headed into the castle.

_It is never a dull moment with Serenity_, the queen thought, smiling fondly at the fuming girl.

Since the young woman was just a child, Queen Savet had kept an eye on her and her son. The queen was delighted to see that the feisty young woman had captured the attention of her only son, even as a child. She had seen her son behave quite differently whenever Serenity was around, paying more attention to the silver-blond beauty than to any other person in the kingdom. Granted that the encounters were exhausting and irritating for the people around them, there was no denying the obvious chemistry between the two young adults. The queen held Serenity in high regard and believed she was a good match for her son, hoping she will one day marry him. Queen Savet prayed that the young woman continue to bring Endymion's heart out of the cold, hard shell he built around it.

Endymion had become so distant and cold for the past few years, becoming harder and colder since the passing of his father. Thinking of her beloved Mamari still sent a pang through Queen Savet's heart. She had had a wonderful life with Mamari, ruling peacefully and creating a beautiful child together. Thinking back on the years when Mamari had courted her, the queen had only regretted one thing, and that was her foolish decision to toy with her beloved's heart. Due to her childish ways, Prince Mamari, in his despair thinking that she will never return his love, had fallen into the manipulative arms of mistress, Metalliana. Hurt at what Mamari had done and angry at herself at the time, it took the queen over two months to accept him back into her life. They got married a month later, one of the happiest days of the queen's life.

Still lost in memories of the past, Queen Savet wished that she had not played so hard to get and accepted Mamari love. Months after their wedding and after discovering that she was pregnant with Endymion, Mamari's father had discovered that Metalliana had borne the prince a son. The old king, fearing a conflict would arise, had decided to award Metalliana's son, Diamond, with a small, newly conquered kingdom in the west. Queen Savet thought this was a foolish decision, but nothing could be done about it now.

Thinking on Endymion's half-brother, Queen Savet realized that she had never actually met the child, now the ruler of the Kingdom of Ratana. The queen suddenly had a brilliant idea, she would throw a ball in honor of Helios' arrival and invite Diamond and his court to attend. Although Endymion would probably be furious at her invitation, the queen brushed the concern aside. _Endymion can finally see Serenity in a beautiful dress_, the queen thought giddily, _and if that blond lieutenant's reaction to Serenity was anything to go by, I am betting Endymion will not be the only man admiring her on that night_. The queen had hoped to push Endymion into accepting his feelings for Serenity. _I want grandchildren damnit_, she silently fumed, _and that beautiful, blind son of mine is taking too long to woo the girl_. The queen decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands, and with that in mind she quickly glided out of the drawing room to make the preparations for the ball.

Far away, in the kingdom of Ratana several scantily clad women danced as a large number of musicians blew on flutes, played stringed instruments, and beat steadily on their drums. They had been dancing and playing non-stop for many hours now, but all were too afraid to of the figure sitting on the throne chair at the end of the large room to stop for even a short break. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the torches on top of the six large pillars placed in pairs leading from the entranceway to the throne.

The man sitting on the throne itself was a stark contrast to his dark surroundings. Garbed in a white tunic with royal blue embroidery on his chest and a white cape on his shoulders, emphasizing its breadth of it, legs encased in white breeches with dark brown boots as he sat comfortably on his throne. Diamond had his chin on one hand while the other swirled a goblet of wine, silently watching the dancing women as they competed with each other for his attention. Diamond was an extremely beautiful man with light blond, almost white, hair and piercing violet eyes. A face made for paintings, anyone gazing at him were instantly reminded of wicked angels playing havoc on mere mortals. Slanted eyes thickly lashed with slashing brows and high cheek bones, a thin upper lip and a plump bottom one, a strong Grecian nose and a sharply angled jaw, all creating a face that had the women all sighing and dancing more seductively, each trying to be the one to catch the eye of their silent master.

At the opposite end of the room, the doors were suddenly flung opened, strong gusts of wind blowing through the room scattering the screaming, frightened dancers into hiding behind one of the pillars. Silence was heard as all eyes stared at the open doors, everyone scared of what may appear except King Diamond who calmly drank from his goblet, a look of boredom on his face. Rubeus, a captain in Diamond's army and who had been leaning against one of the pillars near the prince, drooling at the near naked dancers, unsheathes his sword. "Who goes there? Show yourselves, you cowards!" Rubeus commanded, eyes searching the shadows.

"It is I my lord, Falcon," a man, covered from head to toe in a cloak, materialized from the darkness and walked in front of Diamond. Slowly going down on one knee, he bowed and pushed the hood of his cloak back, revealing his identity. The man kneeling before King Diamond had brown hair, and non-descriptive features. Everything about him was normal and uninteresting, except for his cold, sharp gaze and a wicked looking scar that ran from his right temple down to his jaw.

"Permission to speak, your highness," Falcon addressed the lounging royal.

"Permission granted. Tell me Sir Falcon, how was your visit to Juuban?" the lazy drawl of the king, belying none of the sudden interest in Diamond's eyes.

At his question, Falcon visibly swallowed, an action that caused King Diamond's eyes to narrow. "My sincerest apologies King Diamond, but I was unable to complete the task you had given me," Falcon said hesitantly, aware of the dark reputation surrounding the King. This man was not known for having a merciful and kind soul. Falcon continued to kneel, his head bowed in respect and fear, praying silently for another chance.

Standing slowly, King Diamond got up from his throne and, after setting his goblet on the armrest, walked over to the large pile of gleaming treasures at the base of the closest pillar to the right of the throne. The room was dead silent, Falcon could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he watched the king leisurely stroll around the pile of _gifts_ that were presented to the kingdom of Ratana by smaller kingdoms. These _gifts_ were in no means tokens of appreciation but payment for the continuing protection and mercy of the King of Ratana.

Diamond finally selected a beautifully crafted longbow, with ancient symbols engraved on the handle. "What do you think of this bow Sir Falcon? It was given to me by the King of Ivarr in the south." Diamond explained, while holding onto the bow delicately.

Admiring the craftsmanship, Falcon replied, "It's very beautiful my lord."

"Would you like to keep it Sir Falcon?" Diamond drawled, still examining the beautiful bow.

"It would be an honor my liege," Falcon murmured, still eyeing the weapon greedily.

Before Falcon could blink Diamond pulled an arrow from the accompanying quiver, smoothly placing it on the bow and drew the bow taut before saying menacingly, aiming at the kneeling man, "Catch."

"Please." Falcon begged before the life seeped away from his eyes as the arrow found his heart. The screams of women echoed around the room as the dead man fell back, eyes staring lifelessly at the high ceiling.

"Bury his body far away from my kingdom, Rubeus," Diamond said calmly, before tossing the bow next to Falcon's feet, "I really regret giving away such a beautiful weapon but bury it along with him as well."

"Yes, your highness," bowing low, Rubeus ordered one of the musicians to summon the guards and dispose of the body and weapon.

Heading back to his throne, Diamond returned to his previous position and waved his hand at the entertainers, "Continue," he drawled coldly.

As the music began to pick up, the dancers moved a little less enthusiastically, casting fearful glances as the bored royal sipped his wine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters...Please read La Blue Evita's fanfic if you haven't already...Original plot from _A Knight's Tale_ by La Blue Evita...

**Author's Side Note:**  
Sorry for not updating sooner but it's been a horrible week. And like most fanfiction stories, life just HAD to butt in while it was getting good. For now I have been really busy job hunting and worrying, that I only have time to work on the story every once in a while. I'm not making any promises but I hope to finish this story as soon as I can since it is my first one. I don't want to abandon it but it all depends on how the next few weeks work out for me. I will keep you guys posted. Thank you for the kind reviews! They are the only things that encourage me to keep going with this story.

**Chapter 9**

_*4 days later*_

The kingdom of Juuban was alive with activity as its citizens excitedly prepared for tomorrow night's ball. The castle's inhabitants were especially excited with maids running to and fro carrying various bolts of cloths, vases of flowers and other such items. Male servants hard at work moving furniture, tending the animals, and carrying trays upon trays of food. Seamstresses tirelessly sewing day and night. The castle had never been so alive.

Despite the happy atmosphere, some of Juuban's citizen's were less than thrilled at the upcoming ball.

"But Mina, why do I have to wear this ridiculous ball gown?" Serenity whined at the golden blond woman. Serenity was being fitted one last time as the seamstress added the final touches. The seamstress looked affronted at Serenity's comment, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean _all_ your gowns are ridiculous, it's just this ball gown is not my kind of style, oh no I mean," Serenity finished off lamely, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat while the rest of her friends laughed at her embarrassment. The seamstress sniffed and turned up her nose before continuing.

Glaring at her amused friends she continued, "Anyway, need I remind you all that we need to ensure that safety of the royal family, as that is our _main_ priority? I mean, wearing a dress and going to balls is _not_ the reason I became a knight." Serenity crossed her arms and huffed, causing the seamstress to shriek at her to be still.

"Oh come on Serenity, it will be fun! Besides it will be easier for us to protect Prince Endymion, Helios, and the queen if we mingle with the crowd. And think about it, you finally get to wear a dress like a proper lady," Serenity stuck her tongue out at her for that comment, while Mina just grinned, "Also we get to see King Diamond at last!" Mina looked lost in thought with a dopey smile on her face. "I heard he has the most beautiful eyes."

"I heard he has the most beautiful smile," Raye sighed, fluttering her eyelashes as she thought of the mysterious half-brother of Prince Endymion.

"I heard he can read _and_ speak Latin," Amy blushed, ducking her head behind the book she currently had on her lap.

"I heard he had the strongest and most beautiful body," Lita fanned herself as she pictured said body.

"I heard enough," Serenity said, rolling her eyes at her friends antics, before she was told again to stop moving by the irate seamstress.

On the other side of the castle, Prince Endymion and three of the captains were lounging in front the fireplace quietly discussing the upcoming ball and the security measures that need to be taken. Suddenly the door bursts open revealing a panting and disheveled Nephrite. The men turned to him with eyebrows raised in question. Running a hand through his auburn curls, Nephrite grumbled, "It's insane out there! I was almost decapitated by a maid holding a bolt of cloth, the cooks were swinging steaming pans over my head, and someone kept pinching my butt!" Nephrite plopped down onto one of the cushioned settees situated around the fireplace, and muttered a _thank you_ as he accepted a drink from Malachite.

Chuckling, Zoisite said, "Everyone is just excited about the ball. We haven't had one in almost a decade." Nephrite continued to grumble about _nasty cooks and their pans of death_ and _maids with claws for hands_ as the rest of the men stared at him in amusement.

"We shall deal with _Nephy's_ irrational fear of pans and bolts of clothes at a later date," Jadeite drawled, earning a glare from Nephrite and a laugh from the rest of the men. "Right now we have to deal with the upcoming ball and the appearance of Diamond." They quickly sobered up at the thought of Endymion's older half-brother. Endymion and Diamond had never actually met, only heard about the other's existence. Despite that fact, the captains all felt that the mysterious King Diamond was behind the _accidents _that have been happening around Prince Endymion.

The first incident was a cut cinch of a saddle that was placed on an horse that had not been broken in. Having tamed and trained many of his horses before, Endymion prepared to mount the spirited beast and luckily the animal caused so much of a ruckus in his stall that the saddle had just flew off it's back. At first everyone had thought that the cinch had not been properly done, but upon closer inspection it was found the connecting cinch had been shallowly cut. Had Endymion been on the saddle, his neck could have possibly broken. Another incident occurred in the training field, where Endymion was nearly crushed by falling cannon ball atop the castle wall during a training exercise. No one saw the attacker even after the castle guards had been questioned as well as the servants. It was as if a poltergeist had played a very deadly trick on them. Despite not catching the culprit the captains, and possibly Endymion, knew who could be behind the _accidents_. Only one person could benefit from the death of Prince Endymion, and that is none other than his half brother, Diamond.

The old king's will had stated that he had hoped one day the two kingdoms would reunite and become allies in the future. An impossible dream given the animosity between the two rulers. The will also stated that should one of the two die before an heir was born then the surviving brother will inherit either the kingdom of Juuban or Ratana. For reasons unknown to the captains, the incidents with the prince have increased during the past year. The theory was that Endymion may soon marry and produce an heir. The captains were all worried about what could happen during the ball and subsequent stay of Diamond and his court.

The upcoming ball did little to ease the worry of the men, _what was the queen thinking when she asked them to stay for another ten days?_ Malachite thought, irritated with the fact that they not only have to deal with the Ratana group during the ball but also for several more days. The queen had told them it was time to bury the mistakes of the past and unite the two kingdoms. Queen Savet wanted the two brothers to finally meet and destroy any ill feelings between them for good and she had believe this ball would be the perfect way to do it. Looking towards Endymion, Malachite watched at the prince leaning against the mantle and continued to gaze into the fire while the rest of the captains made plans to increase the number of guards around the castle as a precaution against Diamond and his group during the ball. Endymion had been quiet the entire evening and had only murmured a suggestion or two about the current security plans, other than that he had stayed in the same position for the duration of the meeting.

_What are you thinking Endymion_, Malachite wondered.

A knock suddenly broke through the men's discussion, and all eyes turned towards the closed doors of the drawing room.

"Enter," Jadeite bade from his seat.

The doors slowly opened and soon a mop of silver blond hair appeared followed by huge golden eyes. The eyes searched around the room, nodding in greeting at the men he glanced over until he finally found the figure of the prince, his eyes lighting up in happiness.

"Endy!" Helios exclaimed

Nephrite and Jadeite coughed to hide their amusement at the nickname as the young boy raced up to the prince. Catching the boy as he threw himself at the prince's legs, Endymion lifted the boy up and placed Helios under his arm like a sack. The little boy giggled and kicked his legs back and forth while Endymion smiled down at him, before placing Helios back down again. The picture of the prince and the little boy was heartwarming indeed, _ah, and there is that smile again_, Malachite noted. Had there been women in the room, Malachite would bet his sword they would be swooning right now.

"What is it Helios?" Endymion asked the small child.

"Auntie Vettie said that she will be throwing me a party tomorrow night but I have to wear a stuffy shirt," Endymion nodded for Helios to continue, "But she promised me that I can have lots of cakes and pastries and sweetmeats and," the boy continued to ramble on as the men chuckled.

"Surely you don't expect to eat _all_ of them, Prince Helios," Zoisite smiled gently at the child. "I am pretty sure Lady Serenity would like to have a share too." At this the men roared in laughter.

At the other side of the castle, Serenity sneezed while the seamstress shrieked at her again to hold still.


End file.
